


The Little Guy Wants to Change the World

by Miryel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, Starker, challenge estiva, peter x tony - Freeform, tony x peter - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark, nell’arco della sua lunga e avvincente vita, non aveva mai creduto nell’amore.O meglio, aveva finito per credere che l’amore non era esattamente cosa per lui e per quanto desiderasse avere qualcuno vicino, pur non riuscendo ad ammetterlo nemmeno a se stesso, alla fine aveva rinunciato a cercare la persona giusta.Il vero motivo però di quel suo apparente menefreghismo nei confronti di quel sentimento, era stato per anni uno solo: il mondo e l’amore, in realtà, vivevano in armonia tra loro grazie a quello che tutti chiamavano il segno del destino, ovvero una frase che compariva sulla pelle delle persone e questa rappresentava la prima parola che la propria anima gemella avrebbe pronunciato al primo, vero e casuale loro incontro.E lui, di maledetta frase, non ne aveva mai avuta una.





	The Little Guy Wants to Change the World

Challenge estiva indetto dal gruppo Facebook "Parole tra le dita"  
Titolo: The Little guy wants to change the world  
Prompt/Traccia/AU: Soulmate!AU  
Fandom: Avengers  
Rating: verde (SAFE)  
Note (facoltativo): Tony Stark/Peter Parker | words count: 3676

The Little Guy Wants to Change the World

•••

Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark, nell’arco della sua lunga e avvincente vita, non aveva mai creduto nell’amore.

O meglio, aveva finito per credere che l’amore non era esattamente cosa per lui e per quanto desiderasse avere qualcuno vicino, pur non riuscendo ad ammetterlo nemmeno a se stesso, alla fine aveva rinunciato a cercare la persona giusta.

Il vero motivo però di quel suo apparente menefreghismo nei confronti di quel sentimento, era stato per anni uno solo: il mondo e l’amore, in realtà, vivevano in armonia tra loro grazie a quello che tutti chiamavano il segno del destino, ovvero una frase che compariva sulla pelle delle persone e questa rappresentava la prima parola che la propria anima gemella avrebbe pronunciato al primo, vero e casuale loro incontro.

Ci pensava spesso Tony, a dirla tutta. Tutti con quella cavolo di consapevolezza scavata nella pelle e lui no. Aveva cercato di capire, aveva chiesto a Stephen Strange di fargli una radiografia per vedere - Dio, come si sentiva stupido solo al ricordo - se magari ce l’aveva scritta dentro qualche organo vitale e invece niente.

Strange gli aveva detto che non era cosa da tutti; c’era gente che era morta di vecchiaia senza averne una addosso e Tony stentava a crederci. Tutti quelli che conosceva ne avevano una, di stupida frase e sebbene non tutti avevano trovato la propria anima gemella, comunque ce l’avevano addosso, e potevano sperare in quell’incontro.

Fu una notte del 2001 però, quando qualcosa, sulla pelle di Tony, cominciò a cambiare.

Precisamente sotto l’avambraccio sinistro; pizzacava così tanto, che si accorse della frase solo perché ad un certo punto il prurito era diventato insopportabile e aveva deciso di guardarsi nello specchio del bagno per capire cosa accidenti lo aveva punto, e invece…

Nera, calcata, un po’ sanguinante, c’era la sua frase e l’avrebbe avuta impressa addosso per sempre. Fino alla fine dei suoi miserabili giorni.

«Vuole sedersi?», diceva.

Quando la lesse ad alta voce, si rese conto di quanto potesse essere stupida e senza senso, oltre che una frase che avrebbe potuto sentire ovunque, da chiunque, in un numero così alto di contesti che gli faceva venire il mal di testa solo immaginarli.

Ma poi: perché quella frase era comparsa proprio in quel momento? Perché non era successo anni prima, da più giovane, come era successo a qualsiasi altro essere umano che abitava la terra?

Voleva forse dire che… no, cazzo, no!, pensò, arruffandosi i capelli e guardandosi nello specchio, con gli occhi sbarrati.

Guardò l’orologio: era il primo giorno di giugno dell’anno duemilauno e questo poteva significare che la sua anima gemella… era appena nata?

«No… non… no!», si disse, poi sbuffò e no, non lo avrebbe mai accettato.

E fu praticamente per quel motivo che Tony decise di non prendere l’autobus e la metropolitana mai più, e se proprio era costretto, infilava le cuffie con la musica a palla nelle orecchie, in modo da non dover sentire nessun ragazzino nato nel duemilauno dirgli: «Vuole sedersi?».

Evitò tutto questo. Divenne un’abitudine per diciotto, lunghissimi ed estenuanti anni, dove la voglia di trovare quel pezzo di cuore mancante, l’altro lato della mela, era ormai svanita insieme alla sua volontà di credere ancora nell’amore.

Avere o non avere quella frase, ormai non aveva alcuna differenza.

Lui non era fatto per essere amato. Punto.

Continuava ad andare a letto con le donne più belle, a volte qualche uomo - meno frequentemente, ma capitava -, a fingere di amare persone che erano più insipide della sua insalata dietetica e alla fine andava bene così.

Oltretutto chi avrebbe mai potuto sopportarlo, strano com'era. Stentava a sopportarsi da solo, certe volte.

E fu proprio in uno dei momenti più noiosi della sua vita, in uno di quei party organizzati per chissà quale motivo, alla quale era stato invitato solo perché era ricco e tutti lo volevano nella loro stretta cerchia di amici ma che amici non lo erano affatto, che la vita finalmente parve volergli dare ancora speranza.

Tony era lì, col suo cocktail annacquato in mano, un sorriso di circostanza brutto come la morte e non aveva voglia nemmeno di provarci con la biondina che lo aveva guardato per tutta la sera, seduta vicino ad una pianta grassa, decisamente più espressiva di lei e quando questa aveva deciso di alzarsi per raggiungerlo, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra pensando di essere sexy, Tony si era dileguato fuori con una scusa, raggiungendo il grosso giardino ed evitando pacche sulle spalle e gente che voleva fermarlo.

Superò la piscina, fece zig zag in mezzo a delle sedie di paglia, raggiunse la staccionata di legno in fondo al giardino e la superò con un salto, ritrovandosi sulla strada sterrata sul retro della villa e ci fu il silenzio, quando si allontanò dal chiasso della festa.

Ad accoglierlo c’era la campagna, che si piegava in una collina verde, ingiallita in più punti per colpa dell’arrivo dell’autunno e, stringendosi nelle spalle perché tirava vento e faceva quasi freddo, decise di salire il clivo per sparire per un po’ e stare con la persona che lo capiva sicuramente meglio di chiunque altro: se stesso.

Quando iniziò a vedere la discesa del colle, si ritrovò davanti ad un panorama che forse nella vita si vede una volta sola: l’enorme distesa finiva bruscamente in un punto, lasciando spazio ad un precipizio che dava sul mare, bagnato ora dalla luce rossa e arancione di un tramonto quasi pronto a lasciare spazio al buio.

Tony sapeva però, che certi panorami avevano il potere di emozionarlo ma, paradossalmente, di farlo sentire sempre maledettamente solo e, cavolo, lo era. E quando vide una sagoma nera a qualche metro dal precipizio in lontananza, si chiese se anche quella si sentisse sola.

Ecco, certe cose erano inquietanti. La sagoma nera aveva appena alzato un braccio per carezzare la testa di un’altra sagoma che, a quanto pareva, si trattava di un cane e, chiedendosi per quale motivo lo stesse facendo senza alcuna ragione di farlo, alla fine Tony si avvicinò.

Non sapeva perché, ma non voleva essere solo da solo.

La sagoma prese forma e, pian piano, Tony si rese conto che seduto sull’erba, con le ginocchia raccolte in petto e i capelli corti spettinati dal vento, c’era un ragazzo, tutto assorto a guardare il tramonto.

Il suono dei suoi passi sull’erba bagnata furono quasi imbarazzanti e quando quello alzò lo sguardo sussultando sulle spalle, Tony non seppe che fare.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli scusa, perché era arrivato di soppiatto e lo aveva spaventato e non sapeva nemmeno dargli una spiegazione semmai gli avrebbe poi chiesto che accidenti voleva da lui.

Il ragazzo invece lo guardò e Tony vide nelle iridi scure una sorta di tristezza che forse stava cercando di nascondere dietro al sorriso che poi gli riservò. Un sorriso di circostanza, certo, ma diverso da qualsiasi altro Tony avesse mai ricevuto in vita sua.

Era vero, per lo meno e non voleva in cambio i suoi prototipi o della pubblicità.

Aprì la bocca per parlare, per giustificare la sua presenza in un posto a quanto pareva dimenticato da Dio, ma quando quello tamburellò una mano sull’erba, quasi gentilmente, Tony si bloccò e si prese subito il braccio destro, per istinto, non appena lo sentì parlare.

«Vuole sedersi?», chiese rivelando una voce dolcissima e Tony sentì il cuore fermarsi e il braccio bruciare, esattamente come era successo quella notte in cui quelle stesse parole erano comparse sulla sua pelle. «So che l’erba è bagnata ma un tramonto così va visto da seduti», continuò quello, un pochino in imbarazzo, il timbro tremulo e un po’ acuto, con un accento un po’ marcato del Queens ed effettivamente era lì, che si trovavano.

Era lui? O magari il braccio bruciava solo perché, dopotutto, non sentiva quelle parole da troppo tempo. O meglio, aveva evitato potesse accadere di sentirle ed ora… era stato imprevedibile, doveva ammetterlo e decisamente la cosa gli arrovellava lo stomaco.

Non ne era certo, continuò a stringere il braccio tra le dita, cercando di comportarsi in modo normale e non dare nell’occhio, così alzando le spalle rispose: «Perché no».

Il ragazzo si ritrasse sussultando, apparentemente spaventato… o forse no? Il suo viso bagnato dal colore rosso del tramonto rese la sua espressione ancora più marcata e il cane, dietro di lui, aguzzò le orecchie forse percependo una sorta di pericolo e Tony non seppe che fare.

Lo vide solo prendersi il polso, stringerlo, aprire la bocca senza dire niente. Lo vide boccheggiare, insistentemente, mentre quasi sembrava mancargli l’aria nei polmoni e Tony capì.

Si sentì dannatamente stupido. Pensava che la sua frase potesse essere qualcosa di un po’ più figo, più d’effetto, invece che quello striminzito «Perché no».

Il cane abbaiò, quando scese il silenzio, dove nessuno dei due era evidentemente intenzionato a dire nulla e, per calmarlo, il ragazzino fece cenno con una mano di stare giù, mormorando un: «Sta buona, Tessa».

«Io non credevo che… fosse una frase tanto stupida. La mia, intendo...», ammise Tony, quando prese coraggio e lo disse subito o non lo avrebbe fatto mai più. «Quella che… hai… credo, insomma, immagino tu abbia tatuata sul polso…?». 

L’altro si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, mentre continuava a carezzare il cane.

«Io non…», esordì, poi deglutì, evidentemente non pronto a quell’incontro e, soprattutto forse all’oscuro del fatto che la sua anima gemella era un uomo che aveva più del doppio dei suoi anni, «Ho sempre pensato potesse essere una specie di rimprovero da parte di qualcuno e non un gesto di approvazione e poi… - abbassò la voce - brucia da morire, questa cosa».

Tony rise leggermente. Bruciava anche a lui, e pure tanto, e avrebbe voluto grattarsi con tutto se stesso ma evitò di sembrare più stupido di quanto già non era sembrato.

«Mi dispiace che sia io. Non… so quanto possa entusiasmarti l’idea che un vecchio possa essere, insomma… la tua metà perfetta», si sentì di dire, perché era solo un ragazzo e aveva diciotto anni ed era fine settembre, e li aveva compiuti da appena qualche mese.

«Non mi sono mai posto il problema, non ho mai neppure pensato che esistesse davvero, la mia anima gemella», rise senza entusiasmo quello e Tony sentì il cuore perdere un battito, per l’enorme insicurezza con cui aveva detto quella cosa.

Si sedette, e mentre sentiva i pantaloni bagnarsi leggermente per colpa dell’erba bagnata, gli allungò la mano, perché dopotutto era giusto così. Se davvero erano quello che erano, c’erano tante cose che dovevano mettere a nudo, primo fra tutti il nome.

«Sono Tony Stark», si presentò, cercando di sorridere, mentre pian piano la luce solare diventava sempre meno forte e il buio sembrava in procinto di bagnare quella collina verde.

«Peter… Peter Parker», rispose l’altro, stringendogli la mano, mentre si passava il dorso di quella libera sotto al naso. «Che fai qui, Tony? In diciotto anni di vita non ci ho visto mai nessuno».

«Scappo da una festa. Una di quelle feste… da cui si scappa, ecco», spiegò, un po’ incerto ma si sentì più tranquillo quando Peter rise leggermente, quasi meno imbarazzato rispetto a poco prima. «E tu?».

«Abito a un chilometro da qui. Il retro di casa dà su una vallata che poi arriva qui con una strada sterrata. Tutte le sere porto Tessa a fare una passeggiata e vediamo insieme il tramonto... ed io che pensavo di star perdendo tempo qui mentre la mia anima gemella se ne stava chissà dove a cercarmi», disse, dando a vedere di possedere una gran bella e adorabile parlantina, che fece piegare leggermente le labbra di Tony e quando Tessa si avvicinò per annusarlo, fu felice di vederla poi scodinzolare.

«E invece si annoiava ad una festa, pensando che la sua anima gemella fosse lì. Fortuna che sono scappato», ammise Tony e entrambi risero, poi scese il silenzio e il tramonto iniziò a svanire e sopra di loro, come un lenzuolo posato delicatamente su un letto, iniziò a formarsi il buio bucato di stelle.

«Peter, io non so proprio cosa fare. Cosa si fa in questi casi? Insomma, sei davvero chi penso tu sia?», chiese Tony, ed era spaventato, non riusciva ad ammetterlo totalmente nemmeno a se stesso ma era così.

Peter alzò la manica della maglietta e gli mostrò la frase, ora un po’ arrossata nei contorni visto che non aveva fatto altro che grattarsi fino a poco prima.

Tony si portò una mano sul braccio e per quanto alzare la manica della camicia fu un’impresa quasi impossibile, dopo aver tolto la giacca, riuscì a mostrargli la sua.

«Sono frasi così comuni ma… brucia, quindi devi essere tu per forza», sorrise ancora Peter, con una inconsapevole dolcezza, come un bambino emozionato alla recita di fine anno. C’era tutto nei suoi occhi castani a parte la paura, quella che invece Tony stava provando con una fastidiosissima insistenza.

Sembrava così genuino, così diverso da ogni suo coetaneo. Sembrava solo alla ricerca di un po’ di tranquillità e forse la solitudine non gli dispiaceva nemmeno così tanto ma si vedeva nei suoi occhi che non era sempre bello essere soli.

Tessa tornò da Peter, reclamando qualche coccola e il ragazzo, con una dolcezza infinita, le dedicò tutta la sua attenzione e quando lo sentì sospirare, Tony si chiese se non fosse deluso di lui ma dovette subito ricredersi quando aprì la bocca per parlare.

«Comincia a fare davvero freddo, forse dovrei iniziare a tornare. Tessa è ancora piccola, certe correnti non le fanno bene», esordì e pareva tutto fuorché una frottola; anzi, sembrava che stesse spiegando tutti quei concetti proprio per non farla sembrare una scusa. «Mi dispiace molto dover andare via, ma…», si interruppe e Tony intervenne subito, impaurito dalla possibilità di perdere il coraggio.

«Ti accompagno!», esclamò, poi aggiunse, rendendosi conto di averlo detto con davvero troppo entusiasmo: «Sempre se ti va, Peter».

Il ragazzo rise leggermente e, attaccando il collare a Tessa, gli riservò un’occhiata luminosissima che aveva appena allontanato tutta la malinconia che Tony gli aveva visto esprimere fino a poco prima.

«Certo che mi va. Da questa parte!», rispose e gli fece strada.

La via era ormai praticamente buia e Tony accese la torcia del suo cellulare per illuminare un po’ il sentiero e Peter gliene fu immensamente grato.

«Non ho mai fatto così tardi. Di solito quando vengo qui inizio ad avviarmi quando il sole non è completamente sparito».

«Colpa mia, che ti sono capitato all’improvviso peggio di un’influenza intestinale».

Peter rise ancora, poi alzò le spalle con un’adorabile noncuranza: «Mi stai accompagnando, perciò non sentirti in colpa e poi… era destino, probabilmente, no? Si vede che doveva succedere oggi e qui».

«Lo penso anch’io», ammise Tony che in realtà non aveva mai creduto a certe cose ma ora doveva ammettere che non c’era spiegazione scientifica che poteva reggere, riguardo a quel loro incontro. «Che fai nella vita? Studi?».

«Sì, sono all’ultimo anno della Midtown».

«Oh, quindi sei un genio!», sbottò Tony stupito, aggrottando la fronte e Peter sembrò arrossire leggermente, per quanto la luce della torcia non aveva illuminato moltissimo il suo viso. «Cosa ti piace? Matematica, fisica?».

«A dire il vero sono una specie di fanatico di ogni scienza; sono… un nerd, e quando dico nerd intendo in ogni ambito, anche quello… più… immaturo».

«Nessuna vergogna, Peter. Lo sono anche io, solo che ho quarantotto anni e… dovrei crescere ma non penso sia più fattibile, ormai. Sarebbe ridicolo iniziare a farlo ora», disse Tony, palesando un tono sbruffone, di quelli che gli piaceva tanto mostrare e che tutti fingevano di trovare interessante ma che, per Peter Parker sembrò solo un altro motivo per ridere e sentirsi visibilmente più a suo agio.

«Tu che fai nella vita?», gli chiese il giovane, quando smisero di ridacchiare.

«Sono un… inventore», rispose, e non seppe per quale motivo la cosa un po’ lo metteva a disagio. Forse per via del fatto che non voleva da Peter la solita reazione esagerata e stupita che tutti avevano, nascondendo dentro di loro una risata canzonatoria perché l’inventore per molti non era un lavoro.

«OH!», sbottò invece Peter, visibilmente incapace di trattenere le sue emozioni a riguardo, «Sei uno scienziato, perciò?».

«Una specie», rispose Tony, alleggerito dalla reazione ancora genuina e adorabile di quel ragazzo, sentendosi più leggero nel trovarlo così straordinariamente puro, «Ho un’azienda, a Manhattan. Era di mio padre, poi l’ho ereditata quando è morto e… beh, ormai sono passati tanti anni», raccontò e gli sorrise, mentre infilava la mano che non stava tenendo la torcia, nella tasca dei pantaloni gessati.

«Bello!», fu il commento di Peter, mentre si portava una ciocca dei capelli corti dietro l’orecchio, visibilmente ammirato e imbarazzato, poi aggiunse: «Non che tuo padre sia… insomma… intendevo che…».

Tony lo osservò boccheggiare, poi scoppiò a ridere reclinando la testa all’indietro: «Sì, avevo capito. Non preoccuparti».

«Scusami, sono stordito. Dimentico a tratti che sei… quello che sei e quando me ne ricordo mi sento terribilmente confuso. Scusami».

«E’ lo stesso. Sto cercando di risultare tranquillo ma la verità è che sono spaventato a morte all’idea di sbagliare qualcosa… di non aver ben capito se siamo o non siamo… quella cosa», rispose Tony, ed era difficile persino dirla, quella parola.

«Ti sto… deludendo?», chiese Peter, improvvisamente, voltandosi a guardarlo fugacemente per un secondo e distogliendo immediatamente lo sguardo, mentre si mordeva un labbro.

Deludendo? Si chiese Tony.

Non aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione l’idea che la su anima gemella potesse deluderlo. Se erano destinati a stare insieme un motivo doveva esserci, e quella specie di confidenza che pian piano si stava creando con appena pochi minuti di conversazione, era la riprova che Peter non era uno qualunque. Non era come gli altri, la quale dopo anni Tony stentava ancora a credere necessitasse di tanta volontà per fingersi a suo agio quando era con quella gente.

Con quel ragazzo lo era e basta, anima gemella o no.

Peter tornò a guardarlo, forse impensierito dal suo mutismo, forse impaurito dal fatto che Tony si sentisse deluso da lui per davvero, per quello si affrettò a piegare la bocca all’insù e scuotere la testa in un debole diniego.

«No, per niente. Non mi stai deludendo, anzi. Parlare con te è stimolante e non mi succedeva da un sacco di tempo», ammise, e si sentì stupido ad averlo fatto, e poi di nuovo sollevato quando Peter rispose a quel sorriso, visibilmente rincuorato.

«Sì… anche per me, è lo stesso. La tua intelligenza è.... affascinante», rispose e Tony seppe che quel termine non era atto ad indicare la sua infinita e rara bellezza, o il suo sex appeal o chissà che altra cosa stupida. Si riferiva a lui, come persone, come mente, come personalità.

Non voleva andare via. Non voleva lasciarlo. Voleva conoscerlo, trovare il modo di parlare così tanto da dimenticare il tempo che passava, perché era questo che stava accadendo in quel momento e Tony avrebbe voluto provare quella sensazione per sempre.

«Senti, Peter…», esordì e si chiese come potesse essere così naturale mettere da parte le proprie insicurezze quando stava così bene. Forse perché non succedeva da tempo?, «Non sentirti in obbligo di dirmi di sì, capisco che è presto, che ci conosciamo da nemmeno mezz’ora ma… perché non lasci Tessa a casa e andiamo a mangiare qualcosa insieme?».

Peter si fermò, in mezzo alla distesa verde e il capelli spettinati dal vento lo resero ancora più innocente e impacciato; gli occhi castani e grandi, che Tony ancora non aveva modo di vedere sotto una luce più forte, brillavano.

Non sembrava niente più che emozionato, eppure Tony ebbe una paura sconfinata di aver detto qualcosa di spaventoso, per un ragazzo così giovane e puro. Si chiese perché non azionava il cervello prima di parlare, a volte.

«E dove… dove vorresti andare?», chiese Peter, balbettando, un tremolante sorriso a decorare quel viso incantevole.

«Non lo so. Un cheeseburger non ci starebbe male, dopo questa passeggiata».

Peter lo guardò corrugando la fronte, poi scoppiò a ridere e, visibilmente alleggerito, ricominciò a camminare e Tony lo imitò.

«Sì, ci starebbe bene. C’è un McDonald a due passi da qui, se scendiamo la collina ci arriviamo a piedi».

«Bene», disse Tony, semplicemente, sorridendo prima verso di lui che ricambiò con ancora lo strascico della risata di prima, vibrante nel cuore, poi rivolse quel gesto verso il cielo scuro, puntinato di stelle, privo di una luna che chissà dov’era andata a nascondersi.

«Bene», approvò Peter, e gli si affiancò, un poco più vicino, non così tanto da far credere chissà che ma per Tony significó il mondo, percepire quella fiducia.

Non sapeva se quella immotivata allegria fosse legata a quell’incontro, se davvero Peter gli piaceva o era solo suggestionato dal fatto che il destino ci aveva messo lo zampino, facendoli incontrare nel momento più impensabile, dando a quelle frasi che entrambi avevano creduto troppo scontate, una ricchezza di significato completamente diverso.

Quel «Vuole sedersi?», era stato in realtà un gentile: «Ti va di condividere la tua solitudine con me?».

Quel «Perché no», era stato invece un modo meno spavaldo di dire: «Speravo me lo chiedessi».

Quei nuovi significati a Tony piacevano decisamente di più e quando Peter gli diede uno spintone leggero, attirando la sua attenzione, quando si era incantato a fissare un punto indefinito, fu certo che quel ragazzino nascondeva dentro di sé tutto il suo mondo, quello che cercava da troppo e che infine stava scoprendo e fu felice di aver aspettato tanto, per realizzare ciò che il suo segno del destino aveva avuto per anni in serbo per lui.

Non era male, quella sensazione e se solo quel sorriso che gli stava rivolgendo era stato capace di cambiare il suo modo di vedere la vita, non vedeva l’ora di scoprire che altro sarebbe potuto accadere col tempo.

Prometteva bene, quella nuova esistenza.

Fine.

 

\----


End file.
